


The story, the alien and the bed

by enoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, based on what was said at cons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoon/pseuds/enoon
Summary: I didn't want to share a bed with you. I did not said I wouldn't blow you. (c) Rich to Rob, R2M panel at DallasCon 2014I am not sure how explicit it really is (more like "mature", but who knows). Lots of conversations.





	The story, the alien and the bed

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English is not my native language. Sorry if there are stupid mistakes and please correct me!  
> 2\. I love and respect both men, and I wrote all this just for fun. And for you guys.  
> 3\. I love their bed sharing story so much, I couldn't resist and I wrote one more fic about it. Video from Dallas on which this story is mostly based: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXF94w0_IZo More to the story (about the song part) is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmBNBV0-Wjw  
> 4\. I've never written anything that explicit. First time for everything, huh?  
> 5\. Enjoy!

They had been arguing about that stupid bed in Milan and taking away Misha's panel, so Misha kicked them out of the stage. He made them go away and, as he put it, _get a room_ , but the moment they left the stage the argument was over. Rich was quiet for a minute. He sat down on the floor and took his cap off his head. Then said:

"What was I thinking about? Saying all that shit? Damn. Rob, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. I've told the story, so-"

"It's different. Oh crap! Why would you bring up that story, I wonder? Were you coming back at me for-"

"No! Not really... Well, _yes_ , but what the hell? You never do things like that. You don't talk like that."

"Guys," Matt said jokingly. "I'm still here so you know."

Rich instanlty got up. "Good," he said. "We should talk, all three of us, don't we? But not here."

He touched Rob's shoulder and went ahead of Rob and Matt to the green room. It wasn't that hard to notice that Rich was upset with everything that just happend. Rob knew that Rich would turn it into a joke. And he would say what an idiot he was saying all that to the crowd of those supercrazy fans. And he would make it seem as if he worries about his dirty words spreading through the Internet. But he would torture himself long after the con is over and the fans have forgotten all the shit he had said. He would drink more than usual and he would apologize to Rob over and over again. Cause the things he said would hunt him for a long-long time.

Rob hated to see Rich like that, which meant that he had to prevent this shit from happening. He caught up with Rich near the corner and put an arm around his neck. He placed a kiss on Rich's cheek. He said some nonsence about Rich mime-sucking Misha off being hot. And he was hugged, he was pushed to the wall and kissed so passionately that Matt had to pull them apart from each other and to remind them that they weren't alone in the corridor.

Even if Matt was surprised by what he saw, he didn't show that. And he seemed more concerned with the fact that somebody could see them making out than the two of them ever were. Matt said nothing, only pushed them forward. Luckily, the green room was empty. Rich went to the small couch in the corner of the room and sat there. He gave Rob his silent consent on telling Matt the whole story. He himself wasn't going to talk. He was going to listen to Rob and argue over the details.

There were things they'd never told Matt before, and it had to change.

"You know," Rob said to Matt, "what I said back there, it's actually the truth. Kind of. Rich wouldn't share a bed with me. Never did. I'm dying to know what the hell does it mean, really. He just doesn't want to sleep on the same bed with me, that's all. You know how stubborn that man can be, right? So here you go. The top class stubborness from Dick Speight."

Matt looked confused. He was probably trying to place Rob's words with what he saw just a few minutes back, the kiss and all that intimacy, and he was failing to do so. Rob saved him from asking awkward questions by saying: "He has that thing only regarding beds, you see. Other furniture is just fine. We didn't share a bed, yes, but we did share - in a sense - a couch and a chair, a table, a bathtub and a shower, a windowsill, a floor... Should I continue?"

Richard shook his head. "That's the irrelevant part of the story."

"How's that irrelevant? You've never explained youself!"

"Yes, Rich, explain youself," Matt put in. "It doesn't make any sense, not to me anyway."

Rich threw a pillow at them and said nothing. So Rob went on with the story they were telling on stage: "We spent that night in Milan on two separate beds cause he was so against sharing a bed with his friend, you see. But the next morning he seemed perfectly fine with making out on the floor. Like what the hell, really?" 

"Who needs those stupid beds? It was nice on the floor, don't you agree?"

"How the fuck do you know what it was like? You were on top of me the whole time!"

Matt laughed. Rob flashed. Rich said: "That's the relevant part I was talking about."

"That blowjob you gave me later that morning is also relevant, right? See, Matt, I've just complained about him not wanting to just sleep on the same bed with me, but he - he told the whole fandom that he wouldn't mind blowing me."

Rich shrugged. Rob went to the couch and sat next to him. "It's not a complain, by the way," he said. "It was fun."

"It was a disaster."

Matt got closer to them and said: "Blame Misha, not youself. He started that thing with cock-sucking. You've just played your part."

"Oh God. It's never been that awkward, you know?"

Rob smiled. "Not even that morning in Milan? Admit it, you were uncomfortable with your own feelings, and scared to death. I thought you were going to kill me. Your movement towards me was so... I thought about runnung away from you."

They closed their eyes for a moment to reminisce. Matt watched them curiously like it was the very first time he ever watched them. It surely did feel that way. He mumbled:

"So... Milan, huh? You did a great job hiding it from me."

"You'll never guess which one of us didn't want to tell you," Rob said, laughing. "Oh wait, you might have a chance!"

Matt didn't get why would they want to hide it from him in the first place, but there was no way for him to ask about it and not to sound stupid or judging, or offended or a little bit too curious. Or whatever. He didn't know how exactly did he feel about them being that secretive. There was a lot he didn't get about those two in front of him. Or rather it was Richard whose actions he found the most difficult to comprehend. 

Rob seemed to read his mind. "It makes two of us, Matt," he said.

***

Rich waited for a door to the shower to close after Rob and then looked at the monitor of Rob's computer. Mollie was there. They had been talking for a few minutes now, but while Rob was around they avoided the topic of Rich being a dick.

"May I?" asked Mollie. Rich nodded, so she continued: "Good. Now, Speight, you will tell me everything I wanna know."

"Do you really think it's that simple?"

"Nothing is simple. I thought we all agreed on the fact that in order to make it work you guys need each other. As long as Rob's happy I am okay with sharing him with you. That was the deal. What's your excuse, I wonder? What the hell are you doing rejecting him?"

Rich protested: "I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I don't really know, Mollie. It's like there is this very thin line I just don't want to cross or rather don't dare to. Do you know what I mean?"

"No, Rich, I don't. If it wasn't for you, we'd never had this conversation, that's what I know for sure. You saved his life and you changed it. And you have a special place in his heart. It seems to me that he kind of have a second heart now, you know? It just seems impossible to put in one heart all his love for our children and me, for music, for the supernatural family. And for you. What kind of lines are there that you haven't already crossed?"

Rich sighed: "I'm just..."

"Afraid?"

"You can say that, yes."

"So don't be."

"I am - sort of - afraid to wake up next to him. I don't know why. It's so irrational. So stupid."

"Talk to him. Explain. Damn, you dick, he is having those terrible ideas in his head about you rejecting him, and it frightens me. He is out there with you like ninety percent of the time, and you are supposed to take care of him, but you don't."

She looked at the watch on her wrist and said: "I have to go now to make a call. Tell him I love him, will you? Night, Speight."

"Night, Mollie."

Rob was still in the shower. Rich thought about joining him there but didn't. He went out for a walk instead. He talked to Jaci over the phone and then sang a song for the boys. When he got back to their hotel room, Rob was laying on his bed with a guitar in his hands. He was playing some variation of _Trigger finger_. 

It was the song Rob wrote about Richard being afraid of flying. The song Rob first presented to him in Milan. The song that stuck in Rich's head for the whole evening and all the night. The song he was singing in his head when he wake up next morning. The song that got him thinking about Rob in a way he was afraid to think.

Rich sat on the floor near Rob's bed. "Man," he sang in a low voice, "I got your back. Keepin you on track. At least it's not for a lack of - of tryin."

Rob smiled and contunied to play the chords without singing. His hair was wet so was the pillow under his head. He didn't look as tired as just an hour earlier. Rich leaned closer and said:

"Hey Rob? I love you." 

"Ditto," Rob answered.

" _Ditto?_ That's romantic," Rich chuckled.

"What do you know about romance?" Rob mocked him.

"Something."

"Wanna play?" Rob asked. He put away one hand thus letting Rich touch the strings. 

"Move," Rich said. And got on the bed. The guitar was now laying on top of them, each on of them had one hand to play it. It wasn't the first time they did it like this. 

But it was the first time they were laying on a bed. On an actual bed, together.

Rich put his spare hand under Rob's head. Rob closed his eyes. Asked with suspicion:

"Are you aware of the bed we are both laying on right now?" 

"Very well aware, thank you."

"What changed?"

"Nothing really. I'm still a dick."

"Of that I am aware of," Rob grinned.

Rich waited for a moment or two before saying: "All that thing with Misha-"

"Relax, I know it was a joke."

"That's not the point. You are so comfortable with yourself and with the other guys. I mean like _really_ comfortable. Which amazes me considering that it's you, you know? Everyone thinks you are the shy one, and you are not. I mean... remember that song I wrote about you? It took me months to even consider showing it to you. And you just - well, you wrote _Trigger finger_ , you recorded it with the guys and you went to me like _Hey Rich, here's a song about you, about us, you wanna hear it out?_ Like how brave is that? I say inappropriate things from time to time, and that's it. I'd never put on a khaleesi's dress without freaking out about it for a really long time before doing so. And so on."

"Okay, I see your point. But what it has to do with your fear of me in one bed with you? Considering we are together. Considering we had sex all over the world in all kinds of weird places and situations. And we have shared rooms in hotels for years now, so I know you snore and stuff, so what it is you are so afraid of? Cause you look very much comfortable around me. I mean... even that first time, you all over me, you were scary and shy at the beginning, but all that awkwardness faded away so quickly. Remember?"

"Of course i do."

They tried to play random chords together. It was a clumpsy attempt. Rob tried to transform what was on his mind into music. Having Rich to pick strings for him made it difficult to manage the rhythm. The sequence of chords was his own, but the melody that came out was Richard's. 

"Hey, we have to write a song about your fear of beds," Rob suggested.

Rich turned his head to look Rob in the eyes: "Why do you enjoy making fun of me so much?"

"Cause it's you? Oh come on, Richard."

Rob put his guitar away and bent over Rich to place a kiss on his lips. So gentle, so Rob. 

"You are making fun of me too, so we are even. And you know, we _are_ in a bed together and all I can think of right now is moving to the floor and make you lay there the whole time."

"So not so even, huh? Is it a competiton or something?" Rich laughed.

"Maybe."

"So what's the score? How many times each one of us was on top? Or what? How do you count blowjobs? Is it a different sport or not?"

"Shut the hell up," Rob hissed.

"I'm just curious."

"Or maybe you are just trying to distract me. Go on and do what you said you would do. Do you know how many people heard you saying you would blow me? So _blow_ me."

"What's up with the command tone?" One of Rich's eyebrows was raised. "Is it your new thing?"

"Maybe."

"Well? Any instructions for me?" asked Rich curiously.

"Yeah, sure. Unbuckle my belt, Rich," said Rob and immediately bursted out laughing. He moved aside and let Rich out from under him. "Sorry," he said. "I just can't act that one out. Sorry. Will you make it without me giving you commands?"

"No, I don't know what to do. Really. Never did it before, so..."

"I recall that one morning in Milan a few months back when you did just fine."

" _Just fine_? How nice of you to tell me that."

"It was _okay_. The rumors are true: you do have a soft mouth. By the way, I spotted you mumbling my song as you-"

"Oh don't, just don't."

"What? It was nice. I mean I knew you liked it but to hear - to feel you singing my song during that moment... Well, it was a blast."

"Everytime I hear that song I can't help but think about Milan."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Yes, if you are not around to eliminate the consequences of me thinking about that morning."

"You are still talking, man," Rob noticed.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Don't you see how bad is it?"

"Where do I have to look?"

"Fuck you, Richard Speight."

"Fuck me," he agreed.

Rob closed his eyes and didn't give an answer to that. Rich laughed and the next moment he was busy pleasuring Rob. Rob was the one to sing this time.

"Hey Speight," he said a couple of minutes later. "You know what is the most terryfing thing for me to think of?"

"Do you wanna talk about it _now_? I can either answer you or blow you, so choose wisely."

"Do your thing. I just have to tell you something."

"Your understanding of a dirty talk is so wrong. And you have the worst sense of timing."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, the most terryfing thing, do you know what it is? I'll tell you. If you were okay - back then in Milan, if you didn't freak out, if you were okay with staying in that first room with one bed, nothing weird would've happen. I said it at the panel, but I've realized how true it was only now. We'll never know for sure, right, but I am certain nothing weird - nothing _at all_ would've happen there. And it frightens me. Like if you weren't so _you_ at that moment, we'd never get that amazing morning, we'd never admit what had already been in our minds for a long-long time. Songs are just songs, in a sense, you know? I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable or something. All it was is my way of telling you that I'm gonna save you if you ever need it, you know? I didn't mean to tell you more than you sure already knew in your heart. I mean, what we had before Milan was all I've ever wanted. If you didn't jump on me in the morning, I'd never admit I wished I could have you by my side in some other way. So you may not think you are brave, but you are."

And then Rob added: "You've stopped."

"Cause it's impossible to continue and listen to you at the same time. Sometimes you are just too serious and the time you pick for the serious talk is so wrong. Are you an alien, mister?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to thank you for being you, and I didn't want to wait."

"You are crazy. I was in the middle of something here. Didn't you noticed?"

"You've told me you always know that I'm close. Do you want me to beg you to continue?"

"Nah, save it. I have a really nice hell for you to go through. _Enjoy_."

Rich went back to Rob's cock. Only now he wasn't doing it to pleasure Rob, more like to torture him. Rich wanted Rob to feel the song he was crooning. He wanted to tease. He wanted to cast Rob's inner alien out. 

It wasn't normal to be calm at moments like this. When all the ordinary humans begged for more, screamed and talked dirty, Rob Benedict went into _let's have a serious talk_ phase and became the most peaceful alien being in the world. Rich loved it, actually. The way Rob calmed himself down was just adorable. Their passion was so different from everything else Rich had ever experienced. It was in their long conversations and in debates, in the creation process, in music and jokes. It was impossible to _just have sex_. Rich thought that they kind of always had sex, even before Milan. Somewhere in the fourth dimension. Some sort of non-sexual sex. Sex without sex. Nothing had ever been simple or ordinary with Rob Benedict, the alien.

"I fucking hate this competition," Rob said. He placed his hand on Rich's head and made an attempt to change the current situation, to make Rich take more of his cock inside his mouth, but those actions only worsened everyrhing. Rich smiled and pulled away.

"Oh Robbie," he hissed. "Don't you want to talk some more?"

"Yeah, sure," Rob said enthusiastically. He moved away from Richard and sat on the bed. The only thing that he wore was a t-shirt Rich was too lazy to remove. He was on edge. All he needed was a few touches, just a few more and he'd come. They both knew it.

"Ok," Rich said, "let's do this."

Right after Rich sat right across his friend, Rob made a move. He pushed Rich back and leaned over him. He dealt with Rich's pants so quickly it seemed like some sort of magic was involved in the process.

"You asked for that, remember?" Rob whispered. "Fuck me, you said. Well, here you go."

They didn't do it often. They enjoyed the sex without an actual sex way too much, but the last time was yesterday, so Rich was ready. Fuck, he was ready all evening. He didn't even bother to resist, which was something he usually was a big fan of.

No one knew where the condom came from. It started spontaneously and lasted for a minute or so. It left Rich wondering what's next for him. Rob was breathing heavily in his neck.

"Oh, man," Rob said. "I don't know is it a bed thing or what, but it was fucking great."

"It's bed, sure," Rich laughed. "The bed did it to you."

"Do you maybe want the bed to do it to you too? I can arrange that."

"How'd you do that I wanna know? Talk to it?"

"Communication is a key," Rob agreed.

He took his wet with sweat t-shirt off. He did the same to Rich. He kissed him everywhere. He was singing: _"Is it cool if I come over and see if you're into me?"_

With Rob unprepared it took much longer, but feeling him from inside worthed waiting an eternity. When the moment was close enough, Rich locked his ordinary screaming and begging human self away. It wasn't easy at all, but he managed this transition to an alien.

"You know," he started as calm as it was possible considering he was fucking Rob at the moment, "what is the most terrfying thing for me to think of?"

Rob chuckled. "Really?"

"Are you the only one who is allowed to talk about serious stuff during sex? Shut up, daddy's talking."

Rob distracted him with a kiss for a moment. Then Rich continued: "To lose you. I mean once you came through that shit it's hard not to get frightened all the time about everything. I suppose I was maintaining the distance between us. I don't know, there is nothing logical or rational about it. It's rather foolish, actually, cause everything should've been the other way around, you know? And in a sense it was. In every other aspect except that bed sharing thing. There's just something I always do with Jaci. Every morning when I wake up next to her the first thing I do is checking her pulse. It started right after - well, you know. I know now that unexpected shit happens, and it makes my life a little bit insane."

They'd stopped their movements right after Rich started talking and were holding one another ever since. 

"If you think about it, there's something... Well, sleeping in the same bed gives you an easy and immediate access to other person's heart. You don't have to lay for a half an hour waiting for him to wake up. Am I right?"

"I said I was an idiot," Rich agreed. "And an egoist. I haven't realised my behaviour was causing you so much pain."

"Forget it. There is no way you're gonna sleep anywhere outside my bed from now on."

"You should know I have a wife. She has some rights on me too."

"A wife?" Rob asked, really surprised. "Why haven't you told me that before, mister?"

"Why, you didn't ask. Get in a bed, take off you clothes, blow me - that were the only things on your mind."

"Right, let's get back to where we were, hm? And please, don't ever imitate me during sex, ok?"

"Really annoying, isn't it?"

Rob wasn't going to argue. He pulled away from Rich just to took his cock in his mouth. He licked it, he kissed it, he mumbled something to himself. He looked up at Rich and tried to sing a little.

"Is it... really... Wagon Wheel? You want me - you want me to think about you - oh, stop it already... every single... fuck, how am I supposed to listen to my favourite songs now, huh?"

The vibrations from Rob's voice, his hands, his lips, his everyting made Rich come sooner than he expected. Rob laid down next to him and asked:

"Annoying, right?"

***

...the morning came unexpectedly with Matt standing over them and saying: "Ooooh, how sweet."


End file.
